All for the Best
by bubbleebec
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Hogwarts, how will the trio react? And just what is she hiding? Be prepared for many relationships and my terrible summary writing skills. Please read!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I do own a rather scrumptious cupcake but I seem to have eaten it. It was yummy!

* * *

Many things happened during the summer prior to Harry Potter's sixth year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some were not worth mentioning, others were not worth mentioning, but will be anyways, and lastly, some more important things may not even be here, but that's okay.

Something that probably wasn't important in the long run, but will, for entirely no reason, be mentioned in this story is the fact that Ronald Weasely, Harry Potter's best friend, got a computer. It may sound completely irrelevant, and it just might be, but for all purposes Ron and Harry couldn't be happier.

It was probably because Harry had no contact with the wizarding world in the summer, making it the time of year he despised. But, after a phone call from Mr. Weasely, who had, surprisingly enough, figured out how to use a telephone, that left Harry elated, he knew this year would be different.

The conversation went somewhat like this:

"Hello? Is Harry there?" asked a voice on the other end.

Luckily, it had been Harry who had picked up. "Speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

"It's me, Arthur Weasely."

"Mr. Weasely? But, you aren't shouting."

"You sound surprised."

"I am. How did you find out how to use make a phone call?"

"Work," Mr. Weasely said simply. Mr. Weasely worked with muggle artifacts at the Ministry, so it was understandable that he would eventually discover the correct use of a telephone.

"That isn't why I called," he continued, "I got a computer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to set it up."

"Oh, right." Harry didn't pretend to be an expert in computers. He had only recently been allowed to begin using the Durselys'. He wasn't sure how he had managed it, to be honest, but that didn't really matter.

After many other phone calls of this nature in order to set up all of the features of a home computer (including instant messenger, something that Harry insisted was necessary), Harry finally started feeling like he wasn't isolated.

magic101 signed on at 11:53:16 P.M.

magic101: Anyone there?

hgranger returned from away at 11:53:47 P.M.

hgranger: Yes.

magic101: Hey, Hermione, how are you?

Hermione had obviously had a computer before Harry had decided to use instant messenger as a form of communication, with her being muggleborn and all. She agreed that it was quicker than owls, but she also lectured Ron and Harry in a lengthy note about the dangers of hackers and other things on the internet. The boys really couldn't care less.

hgranger: I've been better. My parents are going to be really mad if they know that I'm up this late.

eriojn signed on at 11:56:39 P.M.

eriojn: oi'mn hewre

Ron hadn't yet mastered the skill of typing.

hgranger: Seriously, Ron, when are you ever going to learn how to type?

eriojn: I'mk ttryijng

magic101: Anyways, there was a reason I wanted you all here.

eriojn; Reaslly? I cou;ldmn't havc guessedf

hgranger: I bet you couldn't have. So, what is it, Harry?

eriojn: Disd some gierl asdk you out againm? Oi'm running outy of watys to tactfully letr dowbn girels.

hgranger: When have you ever had to tactfully let down a girl?

eriojn: loadfs of toims

hgranger: I'm not convinced.

eriojn: Ifg youi must knbow, Millicent Bulstrode.

hgranger: Millicent Bulstode? The girl whose cat I changed into in the second year from the polyjuice potion?

eriojn: yesd

hgranger: LOL! That's hilarious! What did she see in you?

eriojn: heyu! plentyh of girels think I amk sexty

hgranger: I think it's affecting me too! Oh no, what am I going to do?

eriojn: Wel…

hgranger: Don't get any ideas, no girl is going to think you're that sexy.

hgranger: Burn!

eriojn:When oi'm surreounnded by wonmen, you'll br sorry

hgranger: That'll be the day.

magic101: I feel ignored, and plus, I and to stop this argument before you two pass acceptable loser levels.

hgranger: We have acceptable loser levels?

magic101: As of five seconds ago.

eriojn: woreks for mew

hgranger: Did you bring us here for a reason, or do you just like to listen to us argue?

magic101: As funny as it is, I do actually want to talk to you guys about something. And, no, Ron, before you ask, it has nothing to do with my nonexistent love life.

eriojn: oh, tooi bad. io'm prettyu goiod with thatr.

hgranger: Right.

magic101: I thought we already discussed this.

eriojn: yesd, we decisded that io amd an almighty sex godf and herermione is one of my worshippingh fangrilsd

eriojn: BRRN!

hgranger: That wasn't a burn. And besides, you can't say burn, it just doesn't work coming from you. Also, you spelled it wrong.

magic101: He spells everything wrong.

hgranger: Oh, right, I knew that.

magic101: So, finally, I wanted to tell you that we have to be ready for anything from the Order. I hear that they are prepared to get us soon.

eriojn: Thant's it? Io thoight it was someithjng interesting froms whaty youjs said

hgranger: I agree with Ron, as odd as that sounds coming from me.

magic101:From all this arguing, it's obvious that you would be a really cute couple.

hgranger: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW!

eriojn: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwq1!

magic101: I just used the adjective cute. I vow never to use that word again.

eriojn: that wobn't lasdt two daysh

magic101: What are you saying? That I feel the need to use descriptive words such as cute and other fluffy words like that on a regular basis?

magic101: I must vow to never use "fluffy" again either.

eriojn: basdically

hgranger: You guys and your masculinity.

magic101: What are you saying?

hgranger: Nothing. sigh I should go to bed. I'm exhausted.

magic101: Night.

eriojn: boiye

hgranger signed off at 12:13:58 A.M.

eriojn: She definently fancieds me

magic101: What!

eriojn: Kiodding. damn keyoiboard! Night!

magic101: Night.

eriojn signed off at 12:14:07 A.M.

Harry signed off and turned off the computer. The moon cast eerie shadows over the room as the glow from the monitor faded. Pushing the chair, he tiptoed up the stairs, carefully avoiding the one that creaked. He could hear Dudley's loud snores clearly as he opened the door to his room, assuring him that he had been successful in not waking anyone up.

Hedwig clacked her beak expectantly as Harry turned on the light by his bed. Sighing softly, he opened a jar of owl treats and put a few in her cage before climbing into bed.

"Night, Hedwig," he whispered, turning out the light.

He closed his eyes, only hoping that the Order would pick him up soon.

They did so sooner than he expected.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was okay. I know that it is short, but the introductory chapters are supposed to be short, right? See, I knew you'd back me up! Please review! 


End file.
